darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Herald cape
Herald capes can show allegiance to Falador, Lumbridge or Varrock at their respective herald. Customization options increase as a player completes tasks or quests related to the capes' areas. By default the capes are all identical except the sigil in the middle, the sigil is an animal that's associated with the city/empire. Selecting a city for the herald cape is reversible. Capes can be switched freely anytime at heralds. Players should only be aware that all their design customizations will be lost upon switching. Players can also add their chosen 'crest' to the top of their capes. In addition, the cape can be placed on a cape rack in a Player-owned house. An additional Turkey crest for the cape was rewarded for the completion of 2011 Thanksgiving event. This crest also enhances the Give Thanks emote when the cape is worn. Heralds' Locations and unlockable design requirements Lumbridge requirements Lumbridge: The Herald can be found just in between the Lumbridge General store and Blacksmith. The Lumbridge cape requires the following tasks to be completed for unlocking all design options: * Finished The Blood Pact quest * Finished Myths of the White Lands quest * Finished Vampyre Slayer quest * Completed 56 tasks in the Lumbridge/Draynor area * Finished Dragon Slayer quest (for unlocking Dragon crest) * Finished Turkey Protest (for unlocking Turkey crest) Varrock requirements Varrock: The Herald can be found next to the fountain north of Varrock's archery shop. The Varrock cape requires the following tasks to be completed for unlocking all design options: * Finished Gunnar's Ground quest * Finished Shield of Arrav quest * Finished Demon Slayer quest * Completed 17 tasks in the Varrock area * Finished Dragon Slayer quest (for unlocking Dragon crest) * Finished Turkey Protest (for unlocking Turkey crest) Falador requirements Falador: The Herald can be found near the fountain north of Artisan's Workshop (or further south of the Party Room). The Falador cape requires the following tasks to be completed for unlocking all design options: * Finished Goblin Diplomacy quest * Finished Death of Chivalry quest * Finished Knight's Sword quest * Completed 11 tasks in the Falador area * Finished Dragon Slayer quest (for unlocking Dragon crest) * Finished Turkey Protest (for unlocking Turkey crest) Designing your herald cape The design of Herald cape can be customized at the Herald by talking with him/her or using quick option "Customize" in NPC's menu. A dialogue box where adjustments can be made will appear. When all requirements (see above) are met, players can choose from up to 5 different cape bottom half trims and up to 5 top half crests. They are also free in choosing colour combination - cape background, trim/crest colour and background of city sigil can be defined. Colour selection tool is designed to allow players select the colour tone freely (no pre-defined set of colours). If players change the background colour to the default white, parts of the background will turn to the heralds colour. If players have changed the colour, they should simply use the return colours to default option. The selected design can be modified any time by revisiting the herald. The heralds seem to remember the last design players made at them, even after players have switched to another city cape and then returned back. Herald cape (Varrock) equipped.png|A player wearing a Varrock herald cape Herald cape (Falador) equipped.png|A player wearing a Falador herald cape Herald cape trim selection.png|Trim selection screen Herald cape crest selection.png|Crest selection screen Herald cape colour selection.png|Colour selection screen HSL picker.png|Colour selection screen Trivia * If players talk to King Roald while wearing any other Herald Cape apart from the Varrock one, he will snap at them and say "Consider wearing a less shabby Herald Cape next time." If the Varrock cape is worn, he'll compliment them. Sir Amik Varze (Falador) and Duke Horacio (Lumbridge) act in a similar manner. * The Herald Cape received a hidden update in 2012, where the cape's shape became curved for all males. As for the female Herald Capes, the shape stayed the same (this happened with other capes, e.g. the Clan Cloak). However, a bug occurred where the Herald Cape for males could not have its Cape background colour changed from blue. This was said to have been fixed in September 2013. * There is currently a glitch when changing the colour to a greenish blue, it will still remain green.﻿ This has not been fixed. pt:Capas heráldicas